Kingdom Hearts:Another Side
by xxxNoctisxLightningxCloudxxx
Summary: Lo perdió lo más importante,su familia y amigos,ganó 2 reinos,poder,una fama a base de su participación en la guerra,conocio el amor de su vida pero por asares del destino lo perdio¿podrá algún día todo lo perdido?. Multples Crossover's


**Bueno aquí empieza un pequeño proyecto que tenia pensado desde hace un tiempo,mi idea surgió después de hacer un dibujo de como me imaginaria que sería que mis dos personajes favoritos de FF Cloud y Lightning tuvieran una familia.**

**Kingdom Hearts y Final Fantasy no me pertenecen,ni los personajes ellos pertenecen a Square-Enix blah,blah,blah...**

* * *

Era el primer día del mes de mayo una tarde lluviosa,cuando los jóvenes monarcas del reino de Valhalla, parte sur de Final Land,Lightning Farron y Cloud Strife dieron la bienvenida al mundo a su primer hija,una pequeña niña de cabello rubio con las puntas finales de su cabellos de un color rosa como el color de cabello de Lightning,la llamaron Raine para abreviar Rain.

Desde muy pequeña ella demostró una gran afinidad por la música convirtiéndose a una muy corta edad en una profesional,aparte de eso descubrieron que ella y el cristal del fuego por el cual se rige su reino tenían un gran apego e impresionantes poderes mágicos relacionados a él por lo cual los consejales del reino decidieron que cuando ella tuviera una edad prudente se convertiría en la guardiana del cristal,así como en los reinos vecinos de Lucis que poseía el cristal de la tierra,Spira el cristal del agua y el reino de Midgar en donde ella también reinaría consecuentemente porque su padre era el príncipe de dicho reino tenían el cristal del viento.

A los 3 años la familia real volvió a ser bendecida por el nacimiento de un pequeño niño que llamaron Ventus.A diferencia de su hermana Ventus no mostró ningún talento.

A los 4 años Raine por decisión propia comenzó a entrenarse como Invocadora,para que algún día su reino la necesitara podría hacer la "Gran Invocación" como lo contaba una leyenda de antaño de Spira,junto a ella su primo un año mayor King un chico de cabello rubio con melena y ojos azules que practicaba con un par de pistolas ,hijo de la princesa Serah Farron y el Conde Snow Villiers. Ademas su mejor amigo en común Nine un chico de cabello rubio despeinado y ojos azules,su arma una lanza,él un huérfano que con el tiempo y la aceptación de los primos para ser su guardián,vivió en el castillo con ellos convirtiéndose en un primo mas y bajo la tutela de los reyes.

A los 8 años Raine ya era una muy hábil invocadora capaz de invocar a monstruos hasta incluso a la legendaria Anima.

A los 9 años Raine ya era muy conocida por ser muy protectora con su hermano pequeño Ventus y también por la sobreprotección que caía sobre ella de parte de sus padres,primo y amigo.

Ella nunca pudo hacer amigos,a ella no se le acercaban los niños por temor de que le llegara a pasar algo a la princesa y la culpa cayera sobre Raine se encerró en si misma,su rostro muy poco veces mostraba alguna emoción que no sea enojo o simplemente el ceño fruncido por movimiento involuntario las sonrisas y las risas quedaban solo para su familia en raras ocasiones por otro lado ella tenia una gran afición por lo dulce,de cualquier tipo sin importar la hora,le encantaba comer pasteles de crema y fresas junto con algún té de su colección,le encantaban los tonos violetas,rojo vino,negro,blanco,un poco el rosa,el azul real y le gustaba mucho el rojo sangre,cosa por lo que algunos sirvientes le tuvieron un poco de miedo y que le encanta dormir.

A los 10 años Raine tuvo que marcharse del castillo cuando se le informo sus primos fueron llamados a la mas privilegiada escuela de los 4 reinos la Suzaku Peristylium donde los estudiantes son disciplinados para convertirse en poderosos guerreros y magos, convenientemente la escuela estaba en el reino de Valhalla pero demasiado lejos del castillo, dicha escuela se encontraba estaba formando un grupo de chicos con la posibilidad de convertirse en el "Agito"un mesías profetizado por la mitología antigua de su reino que aparecerá en tiempo del Finis, una calamidad apocalíctica en la clase en la que entraron King y Nine era llamada Clase 0 donde solamente llegaban los que tenían la oportunidad de convertirse en "Agito" el por otra parte entro en la clase que le seguí la Clase 1 una clase para promesas de la magia y excelente calificaciones puesto que ella no estaba especializada en el uso de ninguna arma.

A los 11 años Raine recibió la noticia de que su querido hermano menor Ventus se había ido a entrenar con un maestro del Keyblade llamado Xehanorth,ella quedo congelada en el lugar cuando descubrió que la razón fue porque Ventus quería protegerla como ella lo protegía a él.

A los 12 años mientras Rain,King y Nine estaban en el palacio por vacaciones,llego un es un hombre anciano, calvo con unas finas cejas y una perilla larga y plateada. Sus orejas son puntiagudas esto le recordaba a un duende de los cuentos que su padre le leía de pequeña y sus ojos son de color miel,él se presento como Xehanort,el hombre que estaba entrenando a su hermanito,le contó que en un entrenamiento Ventus no pudo controlar la oscuridad en su corazón y por consecuente no pudo sobrevivir y su cuerpo se perdió en la oscuridad,ella estuvo en shock,cayo de rodillas al suelo llorando mientras estaba siendo consolada por sus primos y el maestro Xehanort,en ese acto Rain tomo por el viejo maestro el afecto que tendría por un abuelo y así él se marcho.Más tarde esa noche los guardias reales despertaron a los jóvenes para informarles que el reino estaba siendo atacado por el reino de Lucis en el acto desesperado por del Rey Regis Lucis para convertirse en el "Ultimo rey" e intentar apoderarse de los 4 cristales en pocas palabras había iniciado una guerra, Raine buscaba por el castillo a sus padres,se dieron cuenta que ellos desaparecieron sin dejar huella, ella había abierto los ojos ella estaba sola,sin su familia lo único que le quedaba era su lugar como princesa y protectora del cristal en ese momento ella acepta su responsabilidad como protectora del cristal.

A los 13 años, Raine había podido finalmente entrar a la Clase 0 con los poderes proporcionados por el cristal ella se podía invocar todo tipo de armas,desde una espadas a una hoz,lanzas...podía teletransportanse a lo largo del campo de batalla dejando a su paso un muy hermoso rastro de polvo de cristal todo eso desde el año que ella quedo sola,se gano una gran reputación en la escuela por ser la mejor peleadora y maga ya que utiliza sus habilidades adquiridas con las invocaciones haciendo que ella se convirtiera en la peleadora perfecta para cualquier situación,la guerra ha dejado destruida la mas débil de las naciones;Spira y fue proclamada por ese período Rain se gano el sobrenombre de "La doncella de hierro".

A los 14 años,la guerra ya había terminado gracias a la ayuda de la Clase 0 y su "Operation Apostle" que hizo que la mayoría de los miembros de la clase murieran entre ellos los que se convirtieron en cercanos amigos de Raine como Deuce,Trey,Jack,Side(la primera chica que se volvió amiga de Rain,pero a su vez estaba enamorada de ella) y la perdida mas dolorosa Ace(el chico que en secreto se enamoro) solamente dejando vivos a Raine,King,Nine y los que definitivamente se volvieron los mejores amigos de ella Machina y la dulce,inocente e infantil Cinque, pero no habían podido llegar a donde estaban sin la ayuda de el princi...bueno ahora Rey Noctis Lucis Caelum quien derroto a su padre por el bien de muchas vidas,ahora con la guerra finalizada todo la energía de Raine se centro en reconstruir Spira,proteger los cristales del fuego y el viento y reinar sobre Valhalla y Midgar sus reinos...

Pero poco sabía ella que sus problemas apenas habían empezado

* * *

**Bueno es corto pero es un pequeño resumen de lo que ha sido la vida de mi OC.**

**Y si ella es exageramente genial,pero por favor sus padres son Cloud Strife y Lightning"Claire"Farron eso le queda corto!**

**Invente Fantasy Land como que si fuera el mundo de Dissidia con muchos elementos de los Final Fantasy mezclados.**

**Podrían imaginarse que Rain pelea como Yuna en el Dissidia 012 cuando invoca y como se mostraba a Noctis en el primer trailer de Final Fantasy Versus XIII(Porque no siguió siendo VSXIII TT-TT )**

**Para que comprendan un poco más la historia: **

**"Gran Invocación":Leyenda de antaño de Spira el mismo reino representa el este y el elemento agua.**

**"Ultimo Rey":Como el nombre lo dice es el acto de ser el ultimo gobernante,lo tome del argumento original de FFVSXIII(ahora FFXV),leyenda de antaño de Lucis,el reino representa el norte y el elemento tierra.**

**"Agito":Salvador en el momento del Finis,lo tome de FFType-0,leyenda de antaño de Valhalla, representa el sur y el elemento fuego.**

**(Creo que esto ira desde el KH BBS,pasan un poco por el 1,con algo un poco importante del 2,el DDD y lo que creo que sería el KH3)**

**Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews. ^^**


End file.
